


Cutie and the Wolf

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Cartoon Network
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmake of Beauty and the Beast. (yes, another one!) Blossom must trade places with her sisters to save their lives as she is held captive by a hideous wolf. However, after spending time with her, Blossom finds something in the wolf she had never seen before.</p><p>Cast List</p><p>Blossom (the Powerpuff Girls) as Belle</p><p>Mike Mavinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) as the Beast</p><p>Bubbles & Buttercup (the Powerpuff Girls) as Maurice</p><p>Jen Materson (6teen) as Lumiere</p><p>Jamie (Megas XLR) as Cogsworth</p><p>Marjorie (Mike, Lu & Og) as Mrs. Potts</p><p>Lu & Og (Mike, Lu & Og) as Chip </p><p>Kevin Barr (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Gaston</p><p>Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as LeFou</p><p>Smithy (6teen) as Babette</p><p>Gordon (Total Drama Action) as Chef La Bouche</p><p>Brute, Brat, and Berserk (Powerpuff Girls) as the Bimbettes</p><p>Lancelot (Mike, Lu & Og) as Sultan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away land from Cartoon Town, a young princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single gem in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in her heart. And as punishment, she transformed her into a hideous wolf and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of her monstrous form, the wolf concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her 21st year. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a wolf for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a wolf?


	2. Chapter 1

Years after the curse had been plagued on the castle, there came a young girl. She was beautiful, she had bright auburn hair reaching her waist with a big red hair bow on top with a pink dress shirt with a white-collar and white short sleeves with a darker lavender skirt, white knee socks, and black dress shoes. Her name is Blossom.

Blossom: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, just like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say

Everyone gave Blossom a friendly greeting. She found herself walking around the town toward The Baker (WordGirl) on her way.

Blossom: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning's just the same  
Since the morning we came into this poor provincial town

"Good morning, Blossom." the Baker greeted.

"Good morning, sir." Blossom greeted back.

"Where you off to?"

"The bookshop," Blossom took out a book from her basket. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre-"

"That's nice," the Baker interrupted her, not really paying attention. "Candlestick Maker, the bagets, hurry up!"

Blossom rolled her eyes at him with a shrug and walked away. She had passed the two of the Debbies. (Oblongs)

Debbies: Look there she goes  
That girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?

Lila Test: Never part of any crowd

Hugh Test: Plus her head's up some cloud

Chorus: No denying she's a funny girl that Blossom

Blossom decided going on a trolley would be faster than just walking to the bookstore. Some more of the villagers greeted each other, such as the driver and a girl on the street.

Professor Utonium: Hello!

Lilo: Good day!

Professor: How is your family?

"Hello." Ms. Sarah Bellum came up to a fruit stand.

"Good day..." the vendor Carl Bitterman (Baby Blues) stared seductively and aroused by her.

"How is your wife?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Carl turned to see his wife Melinda (Baby Blues) and she whacked him on the head with a rolling-pin for looking at Ms. Bellum.

"I need six eggs!" Nanny (101 Dalmatians) cried as she handled the 99 puppies while grocery shopping.

"That's too expensive." Larry (Time Squad) told her.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Blossom sang as she looked around for the bookstore. Seeing it, she jumped down and went inside.

 

"Ah, Blossom." Ms. Turner (Arthur) greeted her.

"Good morning," Blossom smiled, handing the book to the rabbit woman. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

Ms. Turner laughed while Blossom took the ladder. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright, I'll take... This one!" Blossom handed her a green book.

"That one?" Ms. Turner looked at the front cover. "But you've read it twice!"

"Oh, but it's my favorite!" Blossom happily swung about. "Far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Ms. Turner allowed her to keep the book for her private collection.

"But, ma'am!"

"I insist."

"Well, thank you!" Blossom chirped, leaving the store as Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham, and Julian (Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja) had been watching her outside the store and quickly got into place to look innocent. "Thank you very much!" she then walked off to read her favorite story in the whole bookstore.

Boys: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well

Woman: With a dreamy far off look

Men: And her nose stuck in a book

Chorus: What a puzzle to the rest of us that is Blossom

Blossom sat on the edge of the fountain while Sheep is sitting there, watching his flock make fools of himself.

Blossom: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three

"Baa!" Sheep bleated, then ran away as the other sheep left with Farmer John and General Specific was chasing him.

Blossom walked by a beauty salon as Charlotte La Bouff (Princess and the Frog) was been taken care of by Spanky Ham (Drawn Together).

Charlotte: Now it's no wonder that her name is full of beauty  
Her looks have got no parallel

Spanky: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Chorus: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from us is Blossom

There were screeching tires around town. There was a curly-haired pale-faced little boy with an aqua blue sweater with a black belt, white pants, and black shoes named Jimmy trying to get out-of-the-way. He looked behind him to see if he was about to get run over, but ran his face into a pole, knocking him backwards for a few minutes. He shook his head, then looked at the owner of the bike who went in the shade.

"Wow, you missed all the cones, Kevin!" Jimmy cheered. "You're the greatest biker in the whole world!"

"I know," the boy, Kevin smirked in arrogance. He had a green shirt with black shorts, dark gray sneakers, a backwards red cap, a flock of dark red hair, and a silver chain in his pocket.

"No beast alive could stand a chance against you and no girl for that matter!" Jimmy beamed.

"It's true, Fluffy," Kevin wrapped him in a headlock. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"The leader of the Powerpuff Girls?" Jimmy looked at his gaze.

"She's the one!" Kevin grinned. "The lucky girl I'm gonna marry."

"But she's-" Jimmy was dropped.

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

Kevin started his bike, which made smoke come over Jimmy. "And that makes her the best," he then grabbed the accident prone little boy by the collar. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"W-Well, of course, y-y-you, do, but!" Jimmy was then dropped.

Kevin: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and really awesome  
Here in town, there is only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Blossom

Kevin started his bike and started to speed toward Blossom as she walked along the crowd of people. As Kevin passed, there were three fan girls of his. There were the Powerpunk Girls who are the polar opposites of the Powerpuff Girls, named Berserk, Brat and Brute.

Powerpunk Girls: Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
Kevin Barr, oh he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

"What?" Brute asked.

"NOT YOU!" Berserk growled, whacking her on the head while Brat laughed. "Shut up, you!"

"You shut up!" Brat snarled back.

"Make me!" Berserk lashed.

The Girls then started to fight and beat each other up.

Zoey McPherson: Hello!

Kevin: Pardon!

Wayne Campbell: Good day

Susan & Mary Test: Mais oui!

Benson: You call this bacon?

Helga Pataki: What lovely grapes!

Bart Simpson: Some cheese!

Casper: Ten yards!

Bart Simpson: One pound!

Kevin: 'Scuse me

Bart Simpson: I'll get the knife

Kevin: Please let me through!

Mrs. Beady: This bread

Nathan Beady: Those fish

Mrs. Beady: It's stale

Nathan Beady: They smell

Horace & Jasper: Madame's mistaken!

Blossom: There must be more than this provincial life!

Kevin: Just watch, I'm going to make Blossom my wife!

The townspeople gathered around Kevin as they watched Blossom.

Chorus: Look there she goes a girl that's strange, but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty, but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Blossom!

Kevin hopped off his bike and started climbing houses. He hopped from roof to roof. Blossom kept reading as the other people greeted each other and quickly parted. Blossom felt a disturbance and looked behind her back, but kept her eyes on her book as she walked to get home now. Suddenly, Kevin jumped in front of her.

"Hello, Blossom..." Kevin greeted slyly.

Blossom looked at him plainly. "Salutations, Kevin."

Kevin saw she wasn't paying attention to him and swiped the book out of her grasp.

"Kevin, may I have my book back, please?" Blossom demanded.

"How can you read this?" Kevin scoffed as he flipped through it. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Blossom folded her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Blossom, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Kevin tossed the book over his shoulder into the mud. Blossom rushed to retrieve it, but Kevin stood over top of it, demanding her attention. "And paid attention to more important things. Like me."

The Powerpunk Girls sighed dreamily.

Blossom picked up the book, ignoring his charms as she wiped the book clean.

"The whole town's talking about it," Kevin continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking..."

"Kevin, you are absolutely primeval." Blossom said once she cleaned her book up.

Kevin laughed and wrapped his arm around the girl. "Why, thank you, Blossom. Hey, what do ya say you and me take a walk over to the Candy Bar and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Blossom replied, obviously not interested.

"What's wrong with her?" Berserk asked aloud.

"She's crazy!" Brat answered.

"He's gorgeous..." Brute sighed dreamily.

"Please, Kevin, I can't," Blossom took her book and started walking down the street to her place. "I have to get home and help my sisters. Goodbye!"

Jimmy laughed and pointed. "Those creepy, bug-eyed freaks need all the help they can get!"

Kevin laughed with him. However they both stopped instantly.

"Don't talk about my sisters that way!" Blossom hissed.

"Yeah, don't talk about her sisters that way!" Kevin snapped at Jimmy and bonked him on the head.

"My sisters are NOT crazy, they're geniuses!" Blossom snapped. She then gasped as she heard an explosion and rushed home to attend to her sisters. As she ran home, Kevin and Jimmy kept laughing, then Kevin shoved Jimmy aside.

Blossom found herself inside and heard the noise from downstairs where the Utonium family lab was. She coughed a little and blew some smoke aside. "Girls?" she wheezed. She and the Girls were left home alone for a little while when the Professor went out-of-town to visit his brother and he would have to miss a chance to compete in the fair for his experiments, but trusted the girls to send in his submission for him.

Blossom's sisters looked a lot like her. Only one had short cut black hair with green eyes in a green outfit named Buttercup and the other had short blonde hair in curly pigtails and blue eyes with a blue outfit named Bubbles. Bubbles was helping Buttercup out of a barrel. Buttercup stood up, removing the barrel and showing her spring green panties briefly, then she pulled her skirt back up.

"Are you okay, Girls?" Blossom came over, asking.

"We're about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk!" Buttercup told her, looking angry. She then karate kicked the contraption the Professor had worked on and trusted the Girls to take to the fair for him.

Blossom shook her head. "The Professor always says that."

"Well, we understand why," Bubbles told her. "And we mean it, we'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will," Blossom came to them and put her arms around each of them. "And because of you, the Professor will win first prize at the fair tomorrow and become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Buttercup and Bubbles asked together.

"We always have." Blossom said, believing in their father/creator with them.

"Yeah..." Bubbles agreed happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Buttercup asked. "We'll have this thing fixed up in no time."

Buttercup and Bubbles then went to fix up the machine for the Professor. Blossom stood by to hand any tools they could. As the Girls got older, they helped out more in the lab now that they were old enough and no longer in kindergarten.

"So, Blossom, did you have a good time in town today?" Bubbles asked, banging a hammer.

"I got a new book," Blossom said, handing another tool. "Girls, do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" the remaining girls asked.

"Our sister, odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Buttercup came from under with goggles that made her eyes look a little goofy.

"Oh, I don't know," Blossom shrugged. "It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one besides you two I can really talk to."

"Well, how about that Kevin Barr?" Bubbles asked, helping Buttercup under the machine. "He's a handsome boy. Though, not as cute as Boomer."

"He's handsome alright, and rude and conceited... Oh, Girls, he's not for me." Blossom sunk in the steps leading upstairs.

"Well, don't you worry, 'cuz this invention's gonna start a new life for us." Buttercup assured her.

Both Girls came from under the machine and wiped each other clean, sitting next to Blossom.

"I think that's done it, now let's give it a try." Bubbles said, pulling the lever.

The machine started as the Girls sat next to each other to watch the machine before they sent it to the local fair. The machine whirred a bit and started chopping up wood manually and sending a log to a pile it was supposed to go to. It was a complete success and ready to submit.

"It works!" Blossom cheered.

"It does?" Bubbles asked, then a log flew over her head. "It does!"

"You did it, you really did it!" Blossom was happy for her sisters.

"Call the Professor, Blossom!" Buttercup proclaimed. "We're off to the fair!"

Suddenly a log hit the Girls on the heads, making them fall unconscious. Blossom then stayed with them and once they both woke up, they called the Professor to tell them about the invention. Later that evening, the Girls then hoisted the invention into the homemade hovercraft that Dexter: Boy Genius gave them for travel purposes back when he was still dating Blossom. They tied the invention on so it would stay in place and they could still move with no problems.

"Goodbye, Girls, good luck!" Blossom called.

"Goodbye, Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles called.

"And take care while we're gone!" Bubbles added in solo.

The hovercraft started to hover them into the countryside of the town. However, they found themselves in the forest as it was starting to get dark. Buttercup was looking at the map while Bubbles was driving the craft.

"Hmm... We should be there by now..." Buttercup mumbled to herself.

An owl hooted which made Bubbles jolt a little.

"Maybe we missed a turn... I guess we should've taken the..." Buttercup looked up at the signs of the forest trees. "Wait a minute..."

Bubbles looked that direction, then decided to turn it around to get out of the forest.

"Well, let's go this way." Buttercup took the controls to keep them going deep into the spooky forest. Bubbles and Buttercup started fighting for the controls and seemed to get even more lost as they fought with the controls to direct them deeper into the forest. "Come on, Bubble Butt, it's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time."

"That's what you said forty trees ago!" Bubbles snorted. She then got scared as dangerous shadows came out. They looked possessed like the ones from the Shadow Man of New Orléans.

"This can't be right!" Buttercup didn't notice as she aggressively looked at the map. "Where have you taken us, Bubbles? Maybe we should turn around."

Bubbles felt even more frightened as the noises of the forest sounded very horrifying since they were lost and alone. The Girls backed up against a tree forcefully and a stream of bats chattered and flew out rapidly, frightening Bubbles. The Girls screamed as the hovercraft crashed and they jumped out and ran as fast as they could with the shadows chasing them. They weren't ordinary shadows. They completely forgot about the hovercraft and kept going in the forest to avoid the dark and scary shadows. They went to a gate that was luckily open and they slammed it shut, catching their breath.

 

Lightning flashed around them, it was getting very late and dangerous now. Buttercup saw a big place with huge doors. Normally Bubbles would hesitate and turn back, but she was too frightened about the shadows to do so. The girls walked up to the door and saw a giant knocker and they knocked on it, hoping someone would answer and let them in.

"Hello?" Buttercup called as no one answered, but the doors opened anyway. "Hello!"

The doors shut behind the Girls. Bubbles let out a squeak, then dashed to Buttercup for comfort. Buttercup grunted, rolling her eyes at how babyish Bubbles was acting. Granted she was scared too, but this was just ridiculous.

"Poor girls, they must have lost their way in the woods." a gentle female voice said.

"Keep quiet!" a Jersey accented young man voice snapped. "Maybe they'll go away."

Buttercup and Bubbles stopped once they heard the voices.

"Is someone there?" Bubbles asked, calling for help.

"Not a word, Jen, not one word." the Jersey voice scolded.

"We don't mean to intrude," Buttercup called to whoever was there. "But, we lost our hovercraft and we need a place to stay for the night."

"Aw, Jamie, have a heart." the first voice said, revealing to be a silver timber wolf with dark auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. She had on periwinkle rags.

The other wolf next to her shushed her by covering her muzzle. He had black frizzy hair with lighter coal-black fur wearing green rags and a dark blue ski cap.

Jen growled, then pecked at Jamie's paws. Jamie called in pain and tried to lick his wounds from bleeding. Jen then got proper and smiled friendly, though the Girls couldn't see them. "Of course, Girls, you are welcome here."

"Who said that?" Buttercup asked, grabbing a flashlight and whipped it around.

"Over here!" Jen said.

Bubbles looked with Buttercup, them both still lost.

Jen poked their shoulders coming right behind them. The Girls looked at her nervously. "Hello." Jen greeted with a toothy grin, exposing her carnivorous fangs.

The Girls screamed a bit, then jumped back anxiously.

"Incredible..." Buttercup came to the wolf girl. Since she could understand Jen too, she must have been a special wolf since Bubbles only had the specialty to talk to regular woodland animals.

"Now, you've done it, Jen!" Jamie came over, snapping at the wolf girl. "Splendid, peachy, this is bogus!"

"How is this accomplished?" Buttercup wondered how the wolves could talk and grabbed Jamie twisting his tail and poked his bodily functions all around.

"Let me go at once!" Jamie cried.

Buttercup started fiddling around Jamie some more. She tickled the bottom of his lower paw, making him laugh. Buttercup even shook him and looked about seeing how anthropomorphic the wolf was and was about to remove his cap.

"Hey! Hands off!" Jamie put it back on, getting on the floor and glaring at the Powerpuff Girl.

"Oh, she's sorry, it's just that we never saw animals-" Bubbles said, but paused as she sneezed in Jamie's face.

Jamie winced, then wiped some of the remains off his face.

Bubbles sniffed and Buttercup started to cough.

"Oh, you poor things are soaked to the bone," Jen soothed then led them into the den. "Come, warm yourselves by the fire."

"Thank you." the Girls said as the room was lit for them. They were led into a chair and were wrapped in a very warm blanket, making them feel very comfortable and a lot better than they did before. They had lost their jackets on the way over here.

"No, no, no, you know what SHE will do if she finds them here," Jamie tried to stop them from going in, but fell down the stairs, too late. "I demand you stop right there!" he looked to see where the Girls were. "Oh, no, no, not HER chair!"

There came a wolf with a turtle shell and a brown collar.

"I am not seeing this!" Jamie muttered, covering his eyes. "I am not seeing this!"

"PUPPY! Hello there, boy!" Bubbles greeted the pet cheerfully and giggled.

"Lancelot? That's a strange name." Buttercup looked at his collar.

The wolf turtle went under the Girls' feet and let them put their feet on his shell back.

"Alright, this has gone on far enough, I am in charge here!" Jamie snapped, then was run over by a tea-tray.

There was a woman with wild brown hair in a cream-colored outfit with golden earrings and a necklace with two children named Marjorie. "How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir?" she offered. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No tea, no tea!" Jamie protested.

"I'm the princess, and the princess gets to serve the guest!" the girl snapped at the boy with a nose ring. The girl grinned as she had golden earrings with her brown hair down. Her name was Lu and the boy she was talking to was named Og. "Here, have some tea." Lu gave them cups.

"Oh, hello." Bubbles waved to Lu.

Buttercup smiled a little.

Back doors flew open that killed the happy mood instantly. Lu and Og hid nervously behind a shivering Marjorie and Jen got nervous. Jamie was so frightened he hid under the rug to avoid being seen. There came in a wolf who looked more brutal than the others. She had glowing red eyes that nearly matched her hair and outfit. Her ginger hair was cut short and she made her way to the chair as the fire quickly died out. Bubbles and Buttercup held each other, feeling terribly scared and nervous.

"There's a stranger here..." the wolf girl said in a rather raspy voice, but still sounded threatening.

"Mike, allow me to explain," Jen spoke up. "You see, these ladies were lost in the woods. They were cold and wet-" she was cut off as the wolf girl, Mike, growled really loud and viciously.

Jamie shivered under the rug and poked his head out. He saw Mike and cleared his throat, but was still quite nervous. "Mike, I would like to take this moment and say... I was against this from the start! It was all their fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No!" Jamie shivered suddenly as Mike let out another roar and sending him back under the rug.

Bubbles and Buttercup shivered a bit. They then saw they were face to face with Mike which terrified them. Even Buttercup had tears streaming down her face in fear.

"Who are you!?" Mike demanded to know. "What are you doing here?!" she stood tall over them.

"W-We were lost in the woods, and-" Bubbles tried to explain.

"You're not welcome here!" Mike snarled.

"W-We're sorry!" Buttercup cried.

"What are you staring at!?" Mike confronted them, not caring how scared they were of her.

"N-Nothing!" the Girls said quickly.

"So, you've come to stare at the WOLF have you!?" Mike pursued them and grabbed them as they trembled feeling their bodies freeze and dot with goose bumps as they were frightened to near death.

"Please, we meant no harm!" Bubbles cried.

"We just needed a place to stay!" Buttercup added, even though she was prone to violence more than her sisters.

"I'll give you a place to stay." Mike growled, taking them out of the den.

"No, please, no, NOOOO!" the two Powerpuff Girls screamed and cried, but all that was heard next was a slamming of a door. The remaining ones in the den looked scared and upset and bowed their heads sadly.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day Jimmy and Kevin were in a bush by the Utonium house. Jimmy was in his normal clothes while Kevin was wearing a black suit with a corsage, looking like a prom date.

"Oh, boy," Jimmy chuckled, excited. "Blossom's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Kevin?"

"Yep, this is her lucky day." Kevin replied, going and letting the leaves hit Jimmy in the mouth getting caught there and his brace. He then walked away as there were wedding preparations. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, first I'm gonna go in there and propose to the girl." he joked, laughing.

Everybody in the group laughed wildly, but Brat, Berserk, and Brute were bawling their eyes out in jealousy and extreme sadness.

"Now, Fluffy," Kevin turned to the pale boy. "When Blossom and I come out that door..."

"Oh, I know, I know!" Jimmy grabbed a baton. "I strike up the band!" he then waved his baton and had the SpongeBob crew from the episode Band Geeks to play Here Comes the Bride as quickly as possible.

Kevin grunted and shoved a French horn on the accident prone boy's head. "Not yet!"

"Sorry..." Jimmy muttered through the horn.

Blossom was inside looking through her book. She wondered why Bubbles and Buttercup hadn't returned yet, but she was so engrossed by the story, even if she knew it all by heart. She heard a knock on the door which made her jolt a little. She mentally bookmarked the story where she was on the page and went to the door and shuddered as she saw Kevin was behind the door.

She put on her best fake smile and opened the door, since he had seen her and she couldn't hide from him. "Kevin, what a pleasant surprise..." she greeted, though she obviously didn't want his visitation.

"Isn't it though?" Kevin smirked, walking himself inside. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Blossom, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day-" Kevin stopped to look in the mirror. He licked his teeth a bit and looked back at Blossom, returning to his point. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Kevin?" Blossom went back to the table.

"Plenty! Picture this," Kevin sat himself down and put his muddy shoes on the table, nearly ruining Blossom's book as he kicked off his shoes. "A rustic biker lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Blossom cringed as she pinched her nose, disgusted with Kevin's proposal.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Kevin continued, then faced her with a narcissistic grin. "Course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Blossom tilted her head.

"No, Blossom!" Kevin laughed. "Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that." Blossom swiped her book. She cleaned it up a bit so it wouldn't be forever ruined and placed it in a shelf for safe keeping.

"And you know who that little wife may be?" Kevin asked, coming toward her.

"Let me think..."

"You, Blossom!"

Blossom backed away anxiously against the door, secretly coming up with a plan to humiliate the boy. "Kevin, I'm speechless... I really don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll marry me." Kevin cornered her, puckering his lips to her.

"I'm very sorry, Kevin, but," Blossom grabbed a hold of the doorknob as she tried to avoid his lips. "I just don't deserve you!" she opened the door, making the biker boy fall out and land in the mud.

Kevin screamed as he fell out and landed with the pigs as Jimmy had the band play as the plan was organized to. Blossom quickly opened the door again and threw Kevin's shoes out the door, shutting it again until the coast would be clear. Jimmy kept the band playing and saw the pigs squirm and he saw Kevin was nearly buried in the mud.

Jimmy stopped the band and lifted the pig off Kevin's head and smirked. "So, how did it go?"

Kevin got up, gripping Jimmy by the collar, very angered with Blossom's rejection. "I'll have Blossom for my wife!" he growled. "Make no mistake of that!" he threw Jimmy back in the mud and stormed off.

"Touchy!" Jimmy huffed.

The pig snorted in agreement.

Since Kevin was leaving, everyone else decided to leave. Blossom poked her head out. "Is he gone?" she asked herself, then went further out to feed the talking dog the Girls recently adopted. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless..."

Blossom: Madame Kev Barr, can't you just see it?  
Madame Kev Barr, his little wife

"Whoa, Blossom!" the talking dog hid in his house, shivering as Blossom kicked his dog dish in frustration with the biker boy.

Blossom: No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!

Blossom ran off from her home and went to an open field as the sun was slowly setting. It felt like the Sound of Music as Blossom ran off. She was very emotional and really against the boring life she led now and sat in the field, playing with a dandelion. She quietly made a wish and let the puffs fly around into the distance.

Blossom: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

Blossom was peacefully relaxing, then the hovercraft came. The red-headed Powerpuff turned her head and saw it had no driver. "What's this doing here? Where... Where are the Girls? What happened?" she asked herself, then jumped in the hovercraft. She put it on auto pilot. "I have to find them! You have to take me to Bubbles and Buttercup!"

 

The hovercraft, of course, could not respond, but it had voice recognition at times. It powered back up and started to take her to the dark, spooky forest as it got dark suddenly. Since it would be dark and cold, Blossom put on her jacket and hovered to where her sisters had been left at.

"What is this place?" Blossom wondered as she was at the front gate of the strange place.

The hovercraft was about to go the other way to take her home.

"Hey, no!" Blossom jumped out of it and turned it off so it wouldn't leave without her. Blossom turned and sadly spotted Bubbles and Buttercup's jackets left inside the gate. She ran inside and held their baby blue and spring green jackets close in dismay. "Girls..." she whispered sadly.

Inside, Jamie was scolding Jen while they were by the table.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Jamie scoffed. "Just had to invite them to stay, didn't we? Serve them tea, sit in our sister's chair, pet the turtle pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." Jen shrugged.

Blossom snuck inside, quietly. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself so she tried to be as silent as possible and look for her remaining sisters before something terrible might happen to them. "Hello? Is someone there?" Blossom hoped whoever answered would be kind and helpful on her unwilling journey. She came toward the staircase. "Hello? Girls? Bubbles, Buttercup, are you there?"

 

Inside the kitchen, Marjorie was washing dishes.

"Marjorie, there's another girl in the castle!" Lu dashed over with her cousin.

"Now, Lu, I'll not have you make up wild stories." Marjorie said firmly.

"Really, Mom, we saw her!" Og defended Lu for once, then smiled.

"Not another word," Marjorie scolded and picked them up into the sink. "Into the tub." she started to bathe them.

There came a bronze furred wolf with wavy dark brown hair with brown eyes who had a cream-colored shirt with a red design on it. His name is Smithy and he is Jen's boyfriend. "I just saw a girl in the house!"

Og spit some water out from his mouth like a fountain. "See? We told ya!"

Jamie and Jen were still arguing. Jen was making fun of Jamie while Jamie dished out insults on her.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, fuzzy eared, slack jawed-" Jamie ranted.

Jen heard a noise, then clamped Jamie's mouth shut.

"Girls?" Blossom called as she walked down the hall. Jen and Jamie were secretly watching her, looking shocked to see her.

"Did you see that?" Jen asked her brother. They both then dashed to a hidden spot and watched Blossom still exploring to find her sisters and bring them home. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl!" Jamie scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The one we had been waiting for, she's come to break the spell!" Jen got excited and dashed to follow Blossom.

Jamie sighed and followed Jen to get Blossom. They knew Mike would like Blossom and didn't seem to be interested with Bubbles and Buttercup. They quickly made it to a door without being seen and got some shadows from Jamie's powers to get the door to creak. Due to the noise, Blossom heard it and went to it, thinking someone was around to help her.

"Hello, is someone here?" Blossom came to the door. She then saw some shadows going upstairs and followed them. "Wait! I'm looking for my sisters! I-" she came to the stairs and didn't see a hidden Jamie as Jen was freezing with a flashlight, looking like a wolf statue. "That's funny. I was sure there was someone... Is anyone here?"

"Blossom?" two voices called from a corner.

"Girls!" Blossom beamed and went to a prison cell to see a little glimpse of Bubbles and Buttercup.

"H-How did you find us?" Bubbles asked, taking her hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice!" Blossom shuddered. "I have to get you out of here."

Buttercup coughed, sounding very sick right now. "Blossom, we want you to leave this place."

Blossom ignored her sister's negative cries. "Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah, sis, you must to go, now!" Buttercup added.

"I won't leave you guys!" Blossom told them, sounding like the proud leader she was born to be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" an angry voice grabbed Blossom and pulled her away from the cell.

"Run, Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles cried as Blossom's flashlight went flying and fell on the floor, breaking in two pieces.

"Who's there?" Blossom shivered on the floor. "Who are you?"

"Mike Mavinsky, the master of this place." the tomboy wolf that the Girls faced before stayed in the shadows, but her bright red eyes could be shown in fury.

"I've come for my sisters," Blossom stated her business. "Please let them out. Can't you see they're sick?"

"Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!" Mike roared, bearing her fangs.

"But they could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do... They're my prisoners."

"But there must be something I can..." Blossom paused to think. Once she had an idea, she alerted the wolf's attention. "Wait!"

Mike stopped in her tracks and looked back down at the humanoid girl.

Blossom looked back at her sisters and bowed her head. "Take me instead." she said in the bravest voice she could muster.

"You?" Mike snorted, then thought for a moment. She looked back, a bit amazed with Blossom's decisions and settled her voice. "You would...take their place...?"

"Blossom no, you don't know what you're doing!" Buttercup cried.

"Blossom, I don't wanna have you back only to lose you!" Bubbles added, nearly crying.

"If I did, would you let them go?" Blossom ignored their protests.

"Yes, but..." Mike said, facing Blossom eye to eye. "You must promise to stay here forever."

Blossom hesitated before answering and looked long and hard at Mike. "Come into the light." she requested.

Mike put her furry foot out and came into the light from outside the lonely window. Blossom's eyes widened once she caught a full glimpse of the wolf that was Mike. She gasped a bit and turned away, nearly scared.

"No, Blossom, we won't let you do this!" Buttercup took her sister's hand.

Blossom kept her eyes shut and she stood up. "You have my word."

"Done!" Mike barked and went to release the other two Powerpuff Girls from the door.

Blossom covered her eyes and fell to her knees, almost about to break down crying.

Buttercup came to Blossom, feeling sad. She may had been the toughest of the three, but she knew when things were serious and people needed emotional support. "Blossom, listen to us, we're old, well... Not as old as the Professor, but... We've lived our lives."

Mike had already grabbed Bubbles and now grabbed Buttercup to permanently get rid of them.

"Wait!" Blossom wasn't ready for her sisters to be gone yet.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup held out their hands for their sister.

"Wait!" Blossom repeated, heartbroken.

Mike took Bubbles and Buttercup to the grounds of outside. There was a machine known as a palanquin open. Mike opened the other door and threw the Girls inside of it. The Girls screamed and cried for the wolf to spare their sister's life. " She is no longer your concern. Take them to Cartoon Town." Mike demanded, roughly.

The machine came to life and started to walk off carrying Bubbles and Buttercup back to the village. Blossom was watching this happen from the tower window and broke down crying.

Mike came back upstairs and stormed past Jen.

"Uh, Mike?" Jen alerted her younger sister.

"What?" Mike growled at the older wolf girl.

Jen flinched, then settled herself. Mike may had been the youngest between herself, Jen, and Jamie, but she was the toughest one and they never really had to worry about her safety. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite sometime, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a much more comfortable room."

Mike roared in Jen's face and stormed off.

"Then again, maybe not." Jen said quickly, shrugging.

Mike came back as Blossom was still on her knees in sadness. She was even more sad now since she had the thought of never seeing her sisters again.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," Blossom sniffled. "I'll never see them again! I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

Mike watched Blossom cry and she felt a pang of guilt inside. She was thinking of what her older sister said to her and decided to walk out of the room. "I'll show you to your room."

Blossom stopped crying a moment and looked back at the wolf. "My room? But I thought..."

Mike turned to her, not really sure how to handle this situation to a more delicate girl. "You w-wanna stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Blossom stayed close behind Mike as Jen was leading her to one of the guest rooms of their home. Mike was also holding a new flashlight to make sure they would get there okay and could see anything around them. Blossom looked around and saw the rather frightening decor. It looked horrendous like a haunted mansion, but she made sure she was with Mike who was probably used to all of this by now. Mike noticed Blossom had been very quiet and glanced down at the girl as she let out a tear roll down her cheek. Mike wasn't sure how to deal with that either and kept following Jen.

"Say something to her..." Jen whispered sharply.

Mike gulped and glanced back at Blossom, unsure. "I...uh... Hope you like it here..." Mike looked back at her sister and she gestured for Mike to use more words. "This is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

That puzzled Blossom. "What's in the-"

"It's FORBIDDEN!" Mike roared, her voice nearly echoing. She then went back to following Jen to one of the guest rooms.

Jen opened the door to show Blossom the room as the human girl stepped inside and looked around. There were matching blue drapes to the blue curtains over the ivory bed and a small fireplace, a wardrobe, and a nice window with a nice view.

"Now, if you need anything, the others or I will attend to you." Mike told Blossom.

"Hey, invite her to dinner." Jen whispered to her younger sister.

Mike looked at her, then growled at Blossom. "You will join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" she slammed the doors.

Blossom let out a strangled gasp once the doors shut. She then ran toward the bed, jumped onto it and cried once more. As she cried, snowflakes were falling outside as winter approached.

 

In the Candy Bar of Cartoon Town, it was snowing.

Kevin was sitting in a chair by the warm fireplace in anger and dressed in his regular everyday clothes. "Who does she think she is?" Kevin snarled, down about being dumped by Blossom. "That girl has tangled with the wrong boy! No one says no to Kevin!"

"Darn right!" Jimmy agreed, about to drink one of the mugs he had brought over, the other one for Kevin to drown his sorrows.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Kevin grabbed both mugs and threw them into the fireplace, very fumed. "Why, it's more than I can bear!"

"More root beer?" Jimmy offered.

"What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced." Kevin put his face in his hands.

"Who, you? Never!" Jimmy tried to give Kevin a personal pep talk. "Kevin, you've got to pull yourself together!"

Jimmy: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Kevin  
Looking so down in the dumps

Kevin punched Jimmy clear across the bar and made him land in the middle of a table where Nick Dean, Sheen Estevez, and Carl Wheezer were. Jimmy stood back up to continue cheering up the biker boy.

Jimmy: Every boy here'd love to be you, Kevin  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no boy in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy!  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!

Kevin folded his arms. He seemed to cheer up though once the Powerpunk Girls came to see him and wrapped themselves around him in his chair.

Jimmy: No one's slick as Kevin  
No one's quick as Kevin  
No one's neck is incredibly thick as Kevin

For there's no one in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Sheen, Nick, or Carl  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!

Boys: No one's big like Kevin!  
A kingpin like Kevin!

Jimmy: No one's got a swell perfect chin like Kevin!

Kevin shrugged and flexed his bony arms.

Kevin: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Chorus: My what a guy, that Kevin!  
Give five hurrahs, give 12 hip-hips!

Jimmy: Kevin is the best and the rest is all drips!

Jimmy accidentally spilled some root beer all over Kevin. The biker boy looked very angry, folding his arms. Kevin punched Jimmy down and tackled Sheen, Carl, and Nick. He punched Carl and bit on Sheen's leg.

Chorus: No one fights like Kevin

Douses lights like Kevin

Sheen: In a wrestling match, no one bites like Kevin!

Powerpunk Girls: For there's no one as burly and brawny!

The Girls were on a bench and Kevin lifted it to show how strong he was.

Kevin: As you see I got biceps to spare

Jimmy: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Kevin dropped the bench, flattening Jimmy like a pancake, but left Berserk, Brute and Brat unharmed. Kevin ripped open his shirt and showed his premature chest hair. The biker boy threw down a chess set from challenging Jimmy Neutron and he also bit some of his belt to show his best spit. Sheen, Nick, and Carl held out score cards with ten on them.

Kevin: That's right and every last inch of me is covered in hair!

Chorus: No one hits like Kevin

Matches wits like Kevin

Jimmy: In a spitting match, no one spits like Kevin!

Kevin: I'm especially good at expectorating!

Nick, Sheen, & Carl: Ten points for Kevin!

Kevin started to juggle eggs and catch them in my mouth. Jimmy tried to do the same but they splatted on his face.

Kevin: When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Kevin took out a plunger gun to shoot about.

Chorus: No one shoots like Kevin!  
Make those beats like Kevin!

Jimmy: Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Kevin!

Kevin: I use leather in all of my decorating!

Chorus: My, what a guy, Kevin!

Kevin sat in his chair. Carl, Sheen, and Nick lifted it up with Kevin riding in it happily and boastful of his accomplishments. Jimmy yelled as he tried to get out of the way, but Kevin's chair landed right on him. Everyone in the bar laughed and cheered.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Buttercup flew in with Bubbles. They both looked very scared, worried and sick.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Sam (Jimmy Neutron) asked as he was pouring more root beer.

"Please, please, we need your help!" Bubbles cried.

"It's got her, it's got her locked in a dungeon!" Buttercup added, very paranoid.

"Who?" Cindy Vortex asked.

"Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles spouted together.

"Now, we must go! Not a minute to lose!" Bubbles cried.

"Whoa! Slow down, Girls," Kevin laughed, trying to settle them. "Who's got Blossom locked in a dungeon?"

"A wolf!" Bubbles told him, rushing to him, shaking. "A horrible, monstrous wolf!"

The candy bar patrons stared at the Girls and laughed out loud. They thought the Girls had lost their minds. Buttercup and Bubbles were upset that no one believed them.

"Is it a big wolf?" Carl asked, taunting them.

"Huge!" the Girls answered.

"With a long ugly muzzle?" Sheen asked, putting a magnifying glass to his mouth to show his teeth to look big and scary.

"Hideously ugly." the Girls said, backing close to each other.

"And sharp, cruel, fangs?" Nick asked, coolly.

"Yes, yes!" Buttercup responded.

"Will you help us?" Bubbles asked, worried about Blossom's safety.

"Alright, little ladies, we'll help you out." Kevin told them. He then winked at Sheen and Nick.

"You will?" Buttercup asked, smiling. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Both Powerpuff Girls were thrown out of the Candy Bar and landed into the snow.

"Crazy old Bubbles and Buttercup." Sheen laughed.

"They're always good for a laugh." Nick nodded in agreement.

"Crazy old Bubbles and Buttercup, hmm?" Kevin thought aloud to himself. "Crazy old Bubbles and Buttercup..." he then looked under the chair to see Jimmy still there.

Kevin: Fluffy, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Jimmy: A dangerous past time

"I know!" Kevin nodded, then pulled Jimmy from under the chair.

Kevin: Those wacky kids are Blossom's sisters and their sanity's only so-so  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at those loony little girls

See, I promised myself I'd be married to Blossom  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!

Kevin then got close with Jimmy and whispered a plan. The others tried to overhear it to get in on it as well. Jimmy had some misunderstandings a bit, but Kevin tried to assure him with other details.

"Oh, I get it!" Jimmy beamed.

"Let's go!" Kevin and Jimmy cheered.

Both: No one plots like Kevin

Kevin: Takes cheap shots like Kevin

Jimmy: Plan to persecute harmless crackpots like Kevin

Chorus: So his marriage we will soon be celebrating  
My, what a guy, Kevin!

Buttercup and Bubbles were wandering outside the Candy Bar sadly and alone. "Will no one help us?" they called, feeling lost.


	4. Chapter 3

Blossom kept crying into the bed she was forced to sleep in from now on. She jolted a little bit once she heard a knock at the door. Blossom cleared her throat so her voice would sound audible and clear to whoever was at the door. "Who is it?" she asked, wiping away anymore tears making her eyes more pink than usual.

"Marjorie, dear." the merry old voice rang on the other side.

Blossom wiped her eyes and went to open the door. She stepped back as Marjorie came out, and looked a bit like a wolf, much to the pink girl's surprise.

"I thought you'd might want a spot of tea." Marjorie told her with a smile.

"But, y-you're..." Blossom stepped back in slight surprise into the wardrobe who had a chubby brown furred wolf in pink with a big red hair bow, laughing.

"Oh, careful!" the wolf giggled, then smiled brightly. "I'm Staci, maybe you heard of my great-great-great grandmother who invented wardrobes, so I use this one for my new job, yeah!"

"This is impossible..." Blossom never believed in wolf people, but she was now surrounded by them in this strange place far from home.

"Told you she was pretty, Mom..." Og looked up at Marjorie with a sheepish smile.

"Not as pretty as I, though, the Princess Lu!" the spoiled younger girl folded her arms, glaring at Blossom.

"Alright Og, that'll do," Marjorie handed her son a teacup to give to their guest. "Don't spill."

Og took the cup a little nervously and stepped toward Blossom, handing the cup.

"Thank you." Blossom took the cup and took a sip.

"Do you like to make bubbles?" Og asked, then put a stirring stick inside with holes on either side and started to blow bubbles in the tea.

"Og!" Marjorie scolded.

"Oops, sorry..." Og smiled sheepishly.

"That was a brave thing you did, dear." Marjorie told the pink-eyed young girl.

"We all think so," Staci added. "No one was as brave as my great-great uncle Jehoshaphat, he once faced the original wolfman, yeah!"

"But, I've lost my sisters," Blossom stared at the floor sadly. "My dreams... Everything..."

"Cheer up, child," Marjorie offered her warmest smile. "It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

Blossom was still heartbroken, but she looked back at the wolf island woman with a smile.

"Oh, listen to me, jabbering on while there's a supper to put on the table," Marjorie went the door and cracked it open.

Lu and Og turned to the woman and followed her out. "Bye!" they called to the new guest before the door closed after them.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Staci asked, going to the wardrobe. "Oh, let's see what we got in these drawers, the first ones were invented by my great-great-great grandmother Eileen..." she opened the drawers and hopped back in surprise of the moths. "Oh, how embarrassing..." she shivered, then took out a blue satin dress. "Oh, here we are, you would look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Blossom smiled apologetically.

Staci gasped and cupped her muzzle. "But you must!"

The door cracked open. Jamie had come and he gave a respectful bow. "Dinner is served."

 

In the dining room, Mike was pacing on all fours, looking rather aggressive and impatient. Marjorie had made a huge dinner for the two to share. Jen was with the island woman as Mike paced around, nearly foaming at the mouth like a real wolf.

"What's taking so long?" Mike growled. "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet!?"

"Try to be patient, dear," Marjorie tried to settle the wolf girl. "The girl has lost her family and her freedom all in one day."

"Mike, haven't you thought perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Jen suggested to her younger sister.

"Of course I have!" Mike roared in her face. "I'm not a fool."

"Good! So, you'll fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! Mom and Dad's spell will be broken, we'll be able to turn back into humans again by midnight." Jen smiled, sounding excited for this to turn out the way she wanted.

"Oh, it's not that easy, dear," Marjorie looked at her. "These things take time."

"Yeah, but the gem has already begun to rock!" Jen reminded her.

"It's no use," Mike sighed, feeling miserable. "She's beautiful and I'm... Well,... Look at me!"

Jen frowned, trying to pet her. "Oh, you must help her see past all that... You're as beautiful as our mother, even if you're a hideous, monstrous wolf."

Mike glared at the older girl, but frowned again, sadly. "I don't know how."

Marjorie walked toward the girl and started to strictly teach her like she were the master and Mike were a dog in need of obedience. "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a lady!"

Mike stood straight, taking the lessons seriously.

"Oh, yeah, when she comes, give her a dashing debonair smile." Jen advised, grinning to look charming. "Come on, sis, show me the smile!"

Mike paused, then showed a forced smile with her teeth seeming out-of-place.

"Don't frighten her." Marjorie lectured.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Jen added.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..."

Mike was getting a headache from all this, but tried her best not to yell at them for annoying her.

"You must control your temper!" Marjorie and Jamie told her at the same time.

The door was coming open. Mike looked nervous while Marjorie and Jamie looked anxiously for Blossom to come in and join the meal.

However, it was Jamie who came in, looking sheepish. "Good evening..."

Mike's smile quickly turned into a very aggressive, disappointed frown. "Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh, the girl!" Jamie laughed nervously. "Actually, she's in the process of... Well, the circumstances being what they are..." Jamie gulped with a scared frown of how Mike would react to this. "She's not coming..."

It was quiet for a moment. "WHAT!?" Mike growled and charged up the stairs to Blossom's new room with her family chasing her, hoping they could settle her.

"Mike! Sis! Let's not be hasty!" Jamie followed, panicking.

Mike snarled and pounded on the door three times. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry!" Blossom's voice called.

Mike was very angry, more angry than she had ever been in her life. "You come out or I-I'll break down the door!" she threatened with her bloodthirsty glare.

"Mike, I could be wrong," Jamie spoke up, gently. "But that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections... Please, attempt to be a lady!"

"But she's being so difficult!" Mike growled.

"Gently, gently..." Jamie coaxed with a small smile.

Mike thought for a moment, glancing at the door, but not having a proper smile. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Blossom still refused.

Mike grunted, pointing to the door to show the others Blossom was being as rude as she was.

"Ah, ah, ah, suave, gentle!" Jamie told her.

Mike clenched her fanged teeth and bowed like a gentleman, holding the tip of her ripped clothes like a skirt like a proper lady and got down on one knee. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner..."

"Say 'please'." Jen added, quietly.

Mike glanced at her, then back at the door. "Please?"

"No, thank you!" Blossom yelled, much to everyone's shock.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can!"

"FINE!" Mike roared so loud that the whole place started to shake, but nothing was broken. "THEN GO AHEAD AND STAAAAARVE!" she glared at the others before she stormed off with final said words. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

"Oh, dear, that didn't work very well did it?" Jamie hung his head, then looked at his other sister. "Jen, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me, captain!" Jen saluted then paced back and forth around the door like a trusted soldier.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Jamie suggested them to return to their posts.

Mike stormed to the West Wing, the area where she forbade Blossom from going in. "I ask nicely, but she refuses! Well, what does she want me to do? BEG!?" she then grabbed the mirror. "Show me the girl!"

Green lasers flashed around the mirror as soon as Mike's reflection faded away. We are then shown Staci encouraging Blossom who was turned with her arms folded and eyes shut in stubbornness.

"Well, Mike's really not so bad once you get to know her," Staci smiled, for once not talking about her 'famous' extended family. "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know her!" Blossom glared at the chubby wolf girl. "I don't want anything to do with her!"

Mike was shocked at that retort as the vision quickly faded away and became like a normal mirror. "I'm just fooling myself..." she sighed, putting her paw in her face and set the mirror down, face to the table. "She'll never see me as anything... but a monster..."

As Mike said that, inside the glass, the gem was starting to break another piece and started to turn into a rock. Mike sadly sighed, feeling hopeless, unsure of what to do for the night now seeing that she couldn't break the spell because of how she was with Blossom.

 

Much later that night, many of the residents of the house were going to sleep. Except for Blossom, she cracked her door open and let her eye look out to see if anyone was watching out for her. Once she saw the coast was clear, she was sneaking around past a curtain to get to the kitchen.

"Oh, no!" Smithy gasped.

"Oh, yes..." Jen purred.

"Oh, no!" Smithy opened the curtain as Jen looked at him slyly. "I've been burnt by you before..."

Jen giggled and held her boyfriend. She then gasped in shock and dropped the teen wolf boy as she saw Blossom leave the room. "Holy smokes, she's emerged!"

Blossom managed to find the kitchen on her own, and was coming in as Marjorie was sending Lu and Og to bed.

"Come on, Og, join your favorite cousin." Marjorie told her son.

"My only cousin..." Og yawned, but his eyes were nearly glued shut due to being up rather late. "But, I'm not sleepy..."

"Yes, you a'e." Marjorie's husband and Og's father, Alfred, told the boy.

"No, I'm not..." Og fell right asleep and Marjorie put a blanket over them to sleep peacefully through the night.

"I work and I slave all day long!" a stuffy British accent complained. It was revealed to be a wolf in a white chef's outfit with sandy blonde fur known as Gordon. "And for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!"

"Oh, stop your grousing," Marjorie scolded. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" Jamie snorted, wiping his hands, throwing the napkin in a cupboard. "After all, Sis did say 'please'."

"But if Mike doesn't learn to control her temper, we can't break the-" Marjorie was about to finish that sentence until Jamie caught Blossom wandering inside in the corner of his eye.

"Splendid to see you up and about, babe!" Jamie put an innocent smile to change the subject to not frighten the girl with the truth. He then gave a proper bow. "I am Jamie, head of the household."

Jen zipped over and beamed bright at Blossom with her clothes choice and fashion accessories.

"And this is Jen..." Jamie rolled his eyes slightly.

"You have good taste, kid!" Jen smiled. "I should know, I used to work at the mall with my friends."

"If there's...stop that! Anything we can do... Please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Jamie asked, annoyed that Jen was hogging Blossom's attention for being another girl and having chick chat as he called it.

"I am a little hungry..." Blossom said softly.

"You are?" Marjorie turned to Gordon by the stove. "She's hungry! You hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire, bring out the silver, wake the china!"

Gordon did as she said and got everything out to serve Blossom.

"Remember what Mike said!" Jamie said, through his clenched teeth, anxiously.

"Oh, pish-posh!" Marjorie snorted, ignoring him. "I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!"

"Alright, fine!" Jamie groaned, glaring at the others, hoping to not wake Mike. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"Jamie, I'm surprised at you," Jen glanced at her older brother, then back at Blossom with a smile. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest! Right this way, honey." she took the girl's hands to lead her to the dining room table.

"Well, keep it down," Jamie came to warn her. "If Mike finds out about it, it will be our necks."

"Of course, of course, but what is dinner without a little music?"

"MUSIC!?"

In the dining room, Jen stood on the table. Blossom sat at the end of the table with a spotlight on Jen. "Welcome, my dear. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," she then put on a top hat and cane to entertain Blossom when serving her food. "And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner!"

Alfred, Wendell, and Gordon came in to put some food dishes by Jen and they went back in the kitchen for more.

Jen: Be... Our... Guest  
Be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin around your neck, honey  
While we provide the rest  
Soup du jour, hot hor d'eovers, why we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is Cartoon Town  
And our dinner here is never second best!  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll be our guest  
Yes, our guest  
Be our guest!

Alfred, Gordon, Wendell, and some of Jen's friends came out, such as Jude, Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlyn, and Wyatt with food for Blossom. She smiled brightly and took some samples of the food as they came to entertain and feed her at the same time to make her stay more like a guest than a prisoner.

Chorus: Beef ragout!  
Cheese souffle!  
Pie and Pudding flambe!

Jen: We'll prepare and serve with flare a culinary cabaret  
You're alone and you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flat wear's entertaining  
We tell jokes, I do tricks, with some of the candlesticks

Alfred & Wendell: And it's all in perfect taste you can bet!

Chorus: Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass to be our guest

Jen: If you're stressed, its fine dining we suggest

Chorus: Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest!

Jamie came to try to stop the banquet. He got shy as the spotlight was on him and he stepped back nervously, but Jen came by to his side and wrapped an arm around him.

Jen: Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

"Get off!" Jamie pushed Jen as her claws broke out.

Jen: Ah, the good old days when life was useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone

"Oh, dear..." Jamie groaned.

Jen: Ten years we've been aching  
Needing so much more than breaking  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill!

Jen clung onto Jamie's leg, but he let go and wound up flying into the gelatin. Jen sang her last bit and stomped on the spoon to send Jamie flying over more again.

Jen: Most days we just lie around the house  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oopsie-daisy!

Marjorie was in the kitchen with Lu and Og wide awake now.

Marjorie: It's a guest, it's a guest, sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the lord, I got the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!

Marjorie dashed over with Lu and Og. Lu poured tea into the cup in Og's hand and put in sugar lumps. Both children offered a warm smile for Blossom, mostly Marjorie.

Marjoire: We've got a lot to do|  
Is it one lump or two, for you, our guest?

Chorus: She's our guest!

Marjorie: She's our guest!

Chorus: She's our guest, be our guest, be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's been ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please!  
While the candlelight's still blowing, let us help you, we'll keep going...

Jen had the spotlight shine on her again as Jamie ran away, having bad luck with stopping the fun. He meant well, of course, he just didn't want his youngest sister angry.

Jen: Course... by... Course!  
One by one, until you shout, enough I'm done!  
Then we'll sing you to sleep as you digest!

Chorus: Tonight, you'll prop for feet up! But for now, let's eat up!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!

The show ended with champagne popping like fireworks, and Jen did a final slide with a happy, thrilled smile.

"Bravo!" Blossom clapped, fully entertained and psyched. "That was wonderful!"

"Yes, thank you, thank you, young lady, good show, everyone," Jamie said as the others bowed and went away. He then yawned and took Wendell's pocket watch before he left. My goodness, look at the time! Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted place."

"Enchanted, who said anything about the castle being enchanted?"

Jamie then spotted Jen and started to fight her once the secret about the enchanted place getting out.

Blossom rolled her eyes slightly at Jamie. "I kinda figured it out for myself. I would like to look around if that's alright."

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Jen offered.

"Sis, I don't think that's such a good idea," Jamie whispered harshly to her, while Blossom looked puzzled. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps, you'd like to take me," Blossom poked the raven furred boy. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about this place."

"Well, actually, being the oldest sibling," Jamie chuckled a bit bashfully at her. "Yes, I do."


	5. Chapter 4

Blossom followed Jen, Jamie, and Lancelot as they walked through the halls of the mysterious place they were all in. Jamie was the elder sibling of the family and he was narrating about everything like a professional tour guide. He was a lot brighter than people expected him to be.

"This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period, and Dad always said: 'If it's not Baroque, don't fix it'!" the older wolf was laughing a bit and he wiped a tear to see the portraits eyes following them. Jamie sharply turned to them. "As you were!" he snapped, making the portraits' eyes back in place. "Now then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the,... umm... Little girl?"

Blossom had ditched them. She was going up the stairwell one way, much to Jamie and Jen's misfortune. They quickly rushed to her and smiled innocently to distract her from going any further.

"What's up there?" Blossom asked, looking up.

"What? There? Oh, nothing!" Jamie lied as Jen shook her head in equal decline. "Absolutely nothing interesting at all in the West Wing! Dusty, dully, very boring!"

"So that's the West Wing." Blossom smirked with interest.

"Nice going..." Jen glared at her brother.

"I wonder what she's hiding up there..." Blossom walked up the steps, only to have the wolf brother and sister climb up and block her.

"H-Hiding?" Jen smiled nervously. "Uh, our sister is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Blossom continued to walk up.

"Uhh,... Perhaps, the little girl would like to see something else," Jamie suggested, anxiously. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back too-"

"Maybe later." Blossom ignored him.

"The gardens!" Jen offered. "O-Or the library, perhaps!"

"You have a library?" Blossom sounded excited now.

Jen and Jamie felt victorious. They now had a way around their guest to led her down from the stairs and leave the secret West Wing. "Yes, with more books than you can ever imagine!" Jen beamed, going with Jamie to the library with Lancelot following them.

Blossom started to follow them, but her curiosity was still ticking at her. She watched them leave with a smirk, then looked back upstairs, even more curious of the West Wing. Blossom watched Jen and Jamie leave to the library thinking she was following them, but went upstairs anyway.

 

The Powerpuff Girl climbed up the stairs and looked about. There appeared to be a wolf demon glaring at her, but it was only part of the decor. Blossom felt nervous about it, but she faced a lot more dangers than a simple thing like that. She used all her courage and bravery and opened the door to see a very messy room. The girl looked around and saw a lot of ranks of the room like it had been deserted and destroyed by whoever owned it. Blossom turned back to see a shattered mirror on the wall and a tattered portrait of a young girl.

Blossom wondered who it was as she saw the girl had chocolate-brown eyes and her hair in ginger pigtails. She was about to piece it together, but a flash grabbed her attention. Blossom turned to see the glow came from a very precious gem that was rotting. Blossom opened the jar it was in and wanted to reach and touch the glowing and floating gem, but she got a surprise of her own which made her jump back and gasp fearfully.

Mike had come and she snorted and placed the jar back on. She looked down at it and glared harshly at Blossom for coming in the part of the home she forbade her from coming in. "Why did you come here?" Mike snarled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Blossom backed up.

"I warned you to never come here..."

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?"

"Please, stop!" Blossom ducked and rushed away to hide from Mike's wrath.

"GET OUT!" Mike roared at her. She swung her arm about and made some furniture fall, but not the stand and gem with the jar. "GET OOOOOOUT!"

Blossom ran out of the room in fear. Mike was still growling, but then she felt a stab in her heart of guilt. She bowed her head sadly as her guest was leaving and possibly running away. Blossom grabbed her coat and ran out as fast as she could.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jen called.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Blossom told them as she rushed out the door and ran out of the house and gate.

"Oh, no, please, wait!" Jamie cried.

It was too late. Blossom jumped into the hovercraft and was on her way out. She set the controls to take her home, but she had a hard time with the blinding and frigid snow. Blossom flinched as the wind howled and the snowflakes were nearly stinging her face with severe iciness. She was shivering, even in her jacket. She then, clicked a button to have a glass shield over herself. She wished she had some hot soup and cocoa right about now. She shivered and she looked around in alarm as the snow revealed deathly shadows of the forest. They came toward her and rocked the hovercraft and knocked Blossom out, opening the shield and throwing her in the snow and trying to devour her.

Blossom gasped as the shadows were trying to harm and swallow her into their utter blackness. Her headband flew out of her hair, making her hair loose and down as some shadows tried to pull on it. However, finally, there came Mike! She was trying to stop and control the shadows. Even if they were shadows, Mike managed to beat them all. Blossom was crawling away and saw the hovercraft had been destroyed and was in need of some repair. Mike defeated the shadows and had them go away, but she was now bleeding and had passed out in the snow.

 

Blossom was on her way to take the hovercraft home, but she thought more about Mike than her own safety and the warm comforts of home. Blossom then decided to take the wolf back home and she had the hovercraft carry her as they made their way back.

They made it to the den and made a warm, crackling fire for Mike. Marjorie made hot water and gave it in a bowl for Blossom. She squeezed the rag that was soaked in the water and came to the wolf, licking her wounds. "Oh, don't do that... Just hold still..." she told Mike, then applied the hot compress.

Mike growled, nearly shaking the home and snarled in Blossom's face. "THAT HURTS!"

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Blossom shouted back with zero fear.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Mike smirked.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Blossom shot back.

Mike was about to think of a comeback, but she had to admit silently, Blossom had her there. She then thought of something. "Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"Well, YOU should learn to control your temper." Blossom snorted.

The others had been hiding. They were surprised by Blossom's bravery and Mike wasn't as ferocious before. Blossom did good to return the favor for Mike and they were just surprised she came back.

"Now, hold still," Blossom coaxed. "This might sting a little." she placed the compress on her arm from the shadow's slashes.

Mike grunted a bit, but held back any roars or growls she would usually lash out.

"By the way," Blossom said in a hushed tone. "Thank you for saving my life."

Mike turned back at her, surprised. "You're welcome..." she said softly, making peace in the home. She now gained to trust Blossom and wouldn't be so rough on her.

Cartoon Town was very dark. They were with someone in the Candy Bar after dark. The man had yellow skin with a bald spot on his head with a little silver hair. He had a sharp nose with a wicked face, and a blue suit. He was known as Charles Montgomery Burns.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," Burns told the two with him, Kevin and Jimmy. "But your little friend said you'd make it worth my while..."

Kevin smirked with Jimmy. The biker boy then took out a bag of gold coins for the demented, sick, rich, old man.

"Ah, I'm listening..." Burns chuckled taking one of the coins with pleasure.

"It's like this," Kevin spoke up, stating his business. "I've got my heart set on marrying Blossom. What she needs is a little...persuasion."

"Turned him down flat!" Jimmy chuckled."

Kevin knocked on the curly boy to get his mouth stuck in the root beer mug he was drinking from. "Everyone knows her sisters are creepy, bug-eyed weirdos. They were in here tonight, raving about some wolf in a house." he continued his tale as Jimmy was trying to free himself from his mug trap.

"Bubbles and Buttercup are harmless," Burns said, simply. "Even Buttercup is Zen for a girl of her temper."

"The point is, Blossom would do anything to keep them from being locked up." Kevin added.

Jimmy managed to free his mouth and straighten his broken teeth. "Yeah, even marry him!"

Kevin glared at Jimmy. He was about to beat the accident prone boy, but Jimmy had ducked down with the mug over his head in safety.

"So, you want me to throw her sisters in the asylum unless she agrees to marry?" Burns asked Kevin.

Jimmy nodded and Kevin smirked darkly.

"Oh, that's despicable," Burns sighed at them, then looked wicked as they were. "I LOVE IT!" he started to laugh. "Now, go, before I release the hounds or Mr. Smithers."

Back in the Utonium household, Bubbles was helping Buttercup. They had warmer jackets and hats on as they were packing some things.

"If no one will help us, then we'll go back alone!" Buttercup growled.

"I can't believe everybody laughed at us!" Bubbles cried.

Buttercup came to her younger sister. "Bubbles, it's okay, as long as we have each other, we don't need no one else. Is that everything?"

"Yep, all packed." Bubbles said.

"Come on, I don't care what it takes, we'll find that place and somehow get Blossom out of there!" Buttercup said.

The remaining Powerpuff Girls slammed the door shut and went into the forest to find their sister. However, a while after they had left Kevin and Jimmy found their way to the house and broke in.

"Blossom? Powerpuke Girls!" Kevin called as they were in the house.

"Oh, well," Jimmy shrugged with his flashlight, then started to walk off. "I guess it's not gonna work after all."

"They'll have to come back sometime," Kevin grabbed him by his collar and walked out to a bush with him. "And when they do, we'll be ready for them. Fluffy?" he shoved the curly-haired boy in a pile of snow. "Don't move from that spot, until Blossom and her sisters come home." he then went off to go away.

"But, I!" Jimmy tried to protest, but was left alone. "Aw, nuts!" he slammed the house which made a pile of snow fall on him. He was now alone until Blossom would come back with Bubbles and Buttercup.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Mike, Jamie, and Jen were looking down as Blossom was wearing an overcoat and playing in the snow with Lancelot. Blossom giggled and started to play with the turtle and happily hugged him. Mike looked down at Blossom and put her hand on her bandaged hand from the shadow attack last night. "I never felt this way about anyone... I wanna do something for her," Mike stood tall to think, then wasn't sure what she could do for Blossom. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things," Jamie spoke up. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No, no, it has to be something very special," Jen suggested, then she knew something Blossom would really like. "Wait a minute!"

Mike had called Blossom inside the home and took her coat for her.

"Blossom, there's something I want to show you," Mike said, but before they went anywhere, she had a request for the Powerpuff Girl. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Blossom raised an eyebrow at that.

"It's a surprise." Mike told her.

Blossom was a little excited about getting a surprise from Mike and shut her eyes as told. Mike took her hands after checking to see if she could still see anything. Mike then led Blossom into a darker room of the home.

"Can I open them?" Blossom asked as they walked, her eyes still shut.

"No, no, not yet," Mike told her, then stopped walking. "Wait here." she then rushed to the other side of the room and pulled back some curtains.

Blossom could sense and hear this, then was still exicted. "Now can I open them?"

"Alright, now." Mike told her.

Blossom fluttered her eyes. She then did a double take as she looked to see she was in the library. Blossom breathed in excitement and walked around to see the hundreds and hundreds of books. "I can't believe it... I never seen so many books in all my life!"

"D-Do, do you like it?" Mike asked, slightly nervous.

"It's wonderful!" Blossom spun around.

Mike smiled at her happiness. "Then it's yours."

Blossom rushed to the wolf happily. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Outside the door, Marjorie, Jen, Jamie, Lu and Og were watching this happen.

"Oh, would you look at that." Marjorie smiled.

"I knew it would work!" Jen laughed.

"What?" Og spoke up.

"Yeah, what worked?" Lu added.

"It's very encouraging." Jen beamed.

"Isn't this exciting?" Smithy praised.

"But we didn't see anything!" Lu nearly yelled.

"Come on, there are some chores to do in the kitchen." Marjorie told the children.

Og followed quietly.

"But what are they talking about?" Lu followed. "Aw, come on, Marj!"

Mike and Blossom met in the dining room to have some oatmeal together. Marjorie and Alfred poured their creamer and anything else they would want in it for them. Blossom wore a fancy looking dress and dipped her spoon in her bowl. She was about to eat hers, but then winced as she saw Mike voraciously eat her bowl like an actual wild animal. Lu and Og looked anxiously toward Blossom. Og then pushed a spoon for Mike as the wolf girl wiped her face.

Mike took the spoon and decided to follow Blossom's example to have proper table manners. Blossom held her spoon and Mike watched and she did the same, only still a bit sloppy. This made Og chuckle and Marjorie sent a scolding glare to the boy. Mike and Blossom then finished their bowls and sipped the remains together.

After the food, Mike and Blossom decided to go back outside. Blossom wore an overcoat again, only this time with fur on it. Mike wore a winter jacket as well and also had on a cape. Blossom decided to feed the birds with some seeds in her hands. This allowed the birds to come and feed. Mike tried to copy her movements, but the birds flew away, a bit frightened at Mike's predator nature.

Blossom: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But she was mean, and she was coarse and unrefined  
And now she's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Blossom decided to help Mike feed the birds to keep them from being afraid of her. Blossom put the bird food into Mike's paws which allowed some birds to hop into Mike's paws and feed on the seeds. Mike felt victorious and Blossom smiled as a bird rested on ehr finger.

Mike: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Mike looked at Blossom. The pink clad girl looked at her and hid behind the tree before looking back to see Mike with a bunch of birds on her. Blossom then threw a snowball at Mike for a playful bond together.

Blossom: New and a bit alarming  
Who had ever thought that this could be?  
True, that she's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in her that I simply didn't see

Mike decided to have a snowball fight with Blossom. Mike had failed a bit with the snowball throwing because of Blossom's speed and more playfulness in the snow. The two then chased each other playfully as the others were inside and watching this.

Jen: Well, who'd have thought?

Marjorie: Well, bless my soul!

Jamie: Well, who's have known?

Marjorie: Well, who indeed?

Jen: And who'd have guessed it'd come together on their own?

Marjorie: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Mike and Blossom were now by the fireplace after their snowy rendezvous. Blossom was reading a book while Mike was lying down beside her like a pet resting by the fire.

Jamie: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What?" Og asked, breaking the song.

Marjorie: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there, Marjorie!?" Lu nearly blared at the woman.

Marjorie hushed the two as they all walked off to give Mike and Blossom some privacy. "We'll talk about it when you're older."

Later that night, everyone was thrilled that Mike and Blossom were in love and the spell could be broken. Tonight was decided to be a special night for Blossom and Mike. The wolf was now in a bath tub while Jen was helping her prepare.

"Tonight is the night!" Jen beamed to her sister as she poured a bucket of water on her to clean her.

Mike coughed from the water a little pit and pushed back some of the dripping hair to look at her older sister. "I-I'm not sure I can do this..."

"You don't have time to be timid," Jen told her. "You must be bold, daring!"

"Bold, daring." Mike repeated. She then shook herself dry like a dog.

"There'll be music, romantic candlelight, and when the moment is right, you confess your love." Jen put Mike in a chair and started to do her hair.

"Yes, I ca- N-No, I can't..." Mike gripped her bath towel.

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well then, you must tell her," Jen finished the haircut and allowed Mike to look in the mirror. "Viola! You look so...so..."

Mike growled as she saw her reflection. Her hair was all in curls and had a bunch of bows in it. She looked like the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz when he went to Emerald City. "Stupid..."

"Not quite the word I was looking for, perhaps a little more off the top..." Jen shrugged, then did a new style for Mike.

Jamie came in with his eyes covered and cleared his throat. "Ahem... Your lady awaits..." he gave a bow to his sisters and smiled.

After that was said, Blossom was dolled up herself. She wore a glittering pink ballgown with lighter pink gloves and her hair was done with grace. She came down the staircase and looked across to see Mike dressed up as well. She had her hair in a ponytail with a rust red coat, darker red pants, and looked like a gentleman. Jen and Jamie allowed the girls to meet and gather at the bottom of the stairs after bowing to each other.

Mike took Blossom's hand and they moved out to the dance floor. Lancelot was even happy and followed them into the dining room to share dinner and dancing together. Blossom and Mike shared a nice dinner together. As they ate and looked at each other lovingly, and there was a sweet violin playing for them. As soon as Blossom finished, Mike took her hand and they went to dance together.

Marjorie: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared

Neither one prepared  
Cutie and the Wolf

Mike was a little nervous about dancing with Blossom. The Powerpuff Girl had them stand kind of organized and they were left in a good position to share their dance together. Jen and Jamie were watching as Marjorie was watching with Lu and Og. Mike and Blossom happily danced together as the chandelier glowed very brightly. Mike was surprised how well the dance was turning out and Jen and Jamie showed their happiness for her just as well as she was with Blossom. Jen dimmed the candle lights while Mike and Blossom then went outside to spend some final moments together for the night.

Marjorie: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before

Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Cutie and the Wolf

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Cutie and the Wolf

Marjorie smiled fondly at the scene. She then looked at her son and niece. "Off to the cupboard with you now, it's best your bedtime. Good night, dears." she kissed them both on their foreheads.

Og and Lu nodded, smiling and yawning. The two then walked off to go to their new bedrooms. As they went out, Lu and Og looked back as Mike and Blossom were happily together.

Mike held Blossom and let her sit down. "Blossom?" she spoke up. "Are you happy with me here?"

"Oh, yes..." Blossom said softly. She looked as though something had been nagging at her though.

Mike noticed this. "What is it?"

Blossom sighed and looked back at her. "If only I could see my sisters again... Just for a moment... I miss them so much."

Mike seemed touched. She looked as though she could understand that situation in sympathy. "There is a way," Mike rushed to the West Wing and came back with her mirror. "This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." she handed it to the Powerpuff Girl.

Blossom shakily took the mirror and looked at it. "I-I'd like to see my sisters... Please..." she said. She then looked back and shut her eyes as a glowing light came from it. Blossom looked in the reflection then gasped, seeing Bubbles and Buttercup were in the middle of the forest. Bubbles was knocked out cold and Buttercup coughed sickly. "Girls! Oh, no, they're sick! They could be dying and they're both alone!"

Mike looked back to see her gem was nearly about to lose its power and make the curse permanent. She sighed and shut her eyes slowly. "Then you must go to them."

Blossom lifted her head at the wolf. "W-What did you say?"

"I release you," Mike explained. "You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you!" Blossom stood up, then looked back at the mirror. "Hold on, Girls, I'm on my way!" She was then about to hand the mirror back to the wolf.

Mike raised her clawed hand. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

Blossom held back tears and kept the mirror close. "Thank you for understanding how much they need me." she bowed her head respectively and strolled off to get back home on the hovercraft to the ailing Girls.

Jamie smiled as Blossom left, then came to Mike. "Well, Baby Sister, I must say everything is just going swimmingly. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go." Mike revealed.

"Yes, yes, splen-" Jamie smiled, but then realized what Mike just said. He must have heard her wrong. "You what...? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, b-b-but, why?"

"Because..." Mike glanced at her brother. "I love her."

Jamie then went to tell everyone what had happened between Mike and Blossom.

"She did WHAT!?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Jamie nodded.

"She's going away...?" Og nearly cried.

"After all this time, she's finally learned to love." Marjorie hung her head.

"That's it then!" Jen brightened up. "That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough," Marjorie explained. "She has to love her in return."

"Now it's too late." Jamie added.

Og and Lu eyed each other. "Lu, I have an idea, you can help, but be quiet." Og told his cousin, taking her hand and walking out of the library with her.

Blossom was in her normal clothes and rode away on the hovercraft as Mike howled angrily.


	7. Chapter 6

"Girls!" Blossom called as she was in the deep, dark woods, away from Mike's home. "Girls!" she looked around and stopped the hovercraft as she gasped to find Bubbles and Buttercup lying in the snow together.

Blossom took the Girls's hands and was taking them inside their house. She then shut the door so they could stay safe and warm together. There was an unusual thing at the house that no one noticed, but the audience. It was a snowman.

The snowman shook itself and was revealed to be a near frozen alive Jimmy. "Oh, they're back!" he called, then he ran off to tell the town and Kevin that Blossom and the Girls were back.

Blossom was standing over the Girls as they were blacked out in bed in their night dresses. They both then slowly opened their eyes. After the blur cleared, the two saw that it was their leader sister in front of them.

"Blossom..." the Girls whispered.

Blossom shushed them as she put compresses on their foreheads. "It's alright, Girls, I'm home."

Bubbles instantly hugged Blossom.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Buttercup said gently.

"I missed you both so much." Blossom gushed.

"But the wolf," Bubbles spoke up. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Girls," Blossom explained to them. "She let me go."

"That horrible wolf?" Bubbles and Buttercup couldn't believe it.

"She's different now, Girls," Blossom shook her head. "She's changed somehow."

The Powerpuff Girls heard something rattling. They turned to see Blossom's bag as it jumped a bit and there spilled out the enchanted mirror and a couple of wolf pups. The two islanders shook their heads and looked to see Blossom. "Hi!"

"Oh, a couple of stowaways." Blossom giggled.

"Why, hello there, buddies," Bubbles smiled. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Yeah." Buttercup agreed.

"Blossom, why'd you go away?" Og asked, looking at the pink-eyed girl.

"Yeah, don't you like us anymore?" Lu added.

"Oh, guys, of course, I do," Blossom said before she heard a knock at the door. "It's just that-" She couldn't answer the question, she had to get the door right away. She opened to see Mr. Burns with his spidery fingers pressed together. "May I help you?"

"Now, who do we have here?" Burns murmured.

"I believe that's Blossom Utonium, sir, the older sister of Bubbles and Buttercup we were told about." Smithers whispered to his boss.

"Utonium, eh? Ah, yes," Burns nodded. "So nice of you to return. I have come to collect your sisters."

"My sisters?" Blossom glanced at the yellow men.

"Don't worry, my dear," Burns had a creepy smile as he showed the townspeople around with his wagon. "We'll take good care of them."

Blossom looked at them, then the wagon. She gasped as she realized what was going on. "My sisters aren't crazy!"

"They were raving like lunatics!" Jimmy laughed as he held a torch like the others. "We all heard them, didn't we?"

The townspeople agreed and jeered.

"No, I won't let you!" Blossom stopped Lenny and Carl from taking away Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Blossom?" the Girls came out, wearing their robes to see what the commotion was about.

Jimmy spotted the Girls and had a sick smile. "Bubbles and Buttercup! Tell us again, little girls! Just how big was the wolf?"

"Well, it was enormous!" Bubbles cried out. "I'd say it was eight feet tall!"

"I'd argue about ten feet tall!" Buttercup added.

This made everyone in the crowd laugh.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" Jimmy snorted.

"It's true, we tell ya!" Buttercup glared at the crowd. If she wasn't a good guy, she would beat them all up right now for laughing at them.

"Get them out of here!" Jimmy told Lenny and Carl.

The two men nodded and went to take away the two Powerpuff Girls while Blossom would be alone. The Girls struggled and shouted as they were being carried off to the loony bin.

"No, you can't do this!" Blossom told Mr. Burns.

The crude, greedy man ignored her and walked away coldly.

"Poor Blossom," Kevin mocked sympathy as he came behind the girl. "Oh, what a shame about your sisters."

Blossom looked back at him. "You know they're not crazy, Kevin."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding... If..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Kevin grinned darkly.

"What!?" Blossom hiccuped.

"One little word, Blossom, that's all it takes."

"Never!"

"Have it your way!"

Blossom watched as her sisters were being taken away. She just couldn't believe this and wanted to stop it. She then remembered something and rushed back inside as Lenny and Carl almost had Bubbles and Buttercup away in the wagon.

Blossom came back with something familiar in her hand. "My sisters are not crazy and I can prove it!" she then held the mirror to her face. "Show me the wolf!" She then made the mirror face them.

The mirror took her command and had green lasers spark and showed the figure of Mike, growling.

"Is it dangerous?!" Muriel Bagge asked.

"Oh, no, she'd never hurt anyone," Blossom came toward the crowd as she clutched the mirror like a prize. "Please, I know she looks vicious, but she's really kind and gentle... She's my friend."

Kevin glanced at her in disgust. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"She's not a monster, Kevin, YOU are!" Blossom snapped back.

Kevin sneered and snatched the mirror away. "She's just as crazy as the freaky girls!" he went to the heart of the crowd and was starting to manipulate them. "The wolf will make off with your children! She'll come after them in the night! We're not safe until her head is mounted on my wall! I say we KILL the wolf!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, ignoring Blossom.

Jack Sampson (Eddy's dad): We're not safe until she's dead!

Tim Hill (Ed's dad): She'll come stalking us at night

Angela Hill (Ed's Mom) *clutching Sarah*: Set to sacrifice our children to her monstrous appetite!

Lennard Vincent (Double D's Dad): She'll wreak havoc on our village if we let her wander free

Kevin: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!

Kevin threw a torch and started to lead the townspeople. He was talking about some dangerous things about Mike which weren't true and so he could be on top of the town like always. He was even trying to scare Jimmy to make it a lot more convincing.

Kevin: Through a mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer and we're there at the drawbridge of a house and there's something truly terrible inside

It's a wolf, it's got fangs, razor-sharp ones  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear her roar, see her foam, but we're not coming home til she's dead!

Good and dead!  
Kill the wolf!

Blossom hopped on his back. "No, I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Kevin held her back to throw Blossom in the cellar with the help of Jonny and Rolf. "Bring the little freaks!"

"Get your hands off us!" Buttercup demanded as she and Bubbles were thrown in together.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Kevin added.

Blossom was then thrown in and locked in. "Let us out!" she demanded, pounding the door with her hands.

"We'll rid the village of this wolf! Who's with me?" Kevin demanded.

The crowd agreed and decided to go with Kevin. He nodded as they were following him and was taking his bike to find the way to the cursed home that belonged to Mike as he clutched the mirror. Lu and Og looked nervous as they watched the people going off to destroy Mike.

Chorus: Light your torch, mount your horse

Kevin: Screw your courage to the stinkin' place!

Chorus: We're counting on Kevin to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood wherein a haunted place something's lurking that you don't see everyday  
It's a wolf, one as tall as a mountain

We won't rest until she's good and deceased  
Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow, praise the Lord and here we go!

"We'll lay our seige to the cottage and bring back her head!" Kevin proclaimed.

Blossom was still trying to get out, but was sad. "I have to warn Mike... This is all my fault."

"You can say that again." Buttercup deadpanned.

"Oh, Girls what are we going to do?" Blossom moped.

"Now, now," Bubbles held her since Buttercup wasn't going to help. "We'll think of something."

Lu and Og saw them from the cellar.

"Well, I don't know what to do either, how about you, Og?" Lu asked her cousin.

Og looked back at her and away. He then saw Professor Utonium's invention he got the Girls to send into the fair for him. "Ah!" He smiled as the thunder cracked softly and some lightning illuminated it.

 

The crowd was now in the forest and nearly on its way to Mike's.

Chorus: We don't like what we don't understand  
In fact, it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives, we'll kill the wolf!

Marjorie was with the others as it seemed just as hopeless for her and the others as it did for the Powerpuff Girls.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Jamie paced in anger with Blossom for leaving them. "It was foolish to get our hopes up!"

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all!" Jen folded her arms.

Lancelot grunted to the others and got their attention to make them look out the window.

"Could it be?" Jen came to the window.

"Is it she!?" Marjorie added, coming to look as well.

The others came to look out the window and were in disappointment as they didn't see Blossom return, but it was angry townspeople.

"OMG, invaders!" Jen grunted.

"Encroaches!" Jamie added.

"And they got the mirror!" Marjorie pointed out as she saw Kevin coming.

"Warn Mike," Jamie instructed to the others. "If it's a fight they want, then a fight they'll get! Who's with me?" the door closed and he was alone, which startled him.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the wolf is MINE!" Kevin told the others and was on his way to the door while Jonny and Rolf had a chopped down tree to use as a battering ram.

The others inside the house were a little panicked. This just wasn't there day. It all lead to disaster as soon as Blossom left.

Chorus: Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid although the danger's just increased  
Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come, we're 50 strong and 50 townspeople can't be wrong, let's kill the wolf!

In the West Wing, Marjorie went to alert the wolf about the incoming danger on their residence. "Pardon me, Michelene?"

"Leave me in peace." Mike muttered, she didn't even seem to care the woman called her by her real name.

"But, Mike! The house is under attack!" Marjorie cried.

"Kill the wolf!" the crowd chanted from outside. "Kill the wolf!"

"This isn't working..." Jen grunted as she and the others were trying to hold the door steady so no one could break in.

"Oh, Jen, we must do something!" Smithy cried.

Jen paused a moment, then beamed. "Wait, I know!"

The crowd was still trying to come inside. Mike was fiddling with her cursed gem, avoiding Marjorie's gaze.

"What shall we do, Mike?" Marjorie asked.

"It doesn't matter," the wolf sighed and had a dull expression. "Let them come..."

The door was finally open and the crowd broke in as they were ready to destroy the wolf once and for all. The room was all dark and seemed to be empty. Kevin went to lead the way. Jimmy followed behind him and went to grab the candle next to Jen.

"NOW!" Jen yelled as soon as the candle was grabbed.

Suddenly, lights came into the room as the household was beating on the town for trespassing and trying to attack and kill Mike. Alfred was beating up Jack Samspon. Tim Hill was about to hit something, but was getting his teeth knocked out by Old Queeks who was stronger than he looked. Kevin looked around and decided to escape this madness and look for Mike himself.

 

At the Utonium residence, Lu was sitting around while Og was working the invention. He blew on the coals and went to sit with Lu as the whistle blew.

"Here we go!" Og called.

Lu grunted and grabbed the seat as they were going pretty fast.

"What's that?" Buttercup wondered.

Blossom went to look from inside the cellar.

Bubbles saw that the Professor's invention was coming close to them. "Blossom, look out!" she cried and pounced over the older girl to save her.

The invention broke through the cellar doors and nearly exploded. Lu yelled as she was hurt a little from the impact, but she was holding onto a spring while Og's nose ring caught onto another one and he dangled with her.

"You guys gotta try this..." Lu said, nearly dazed.

In Mike's place, the war was still breaking out. Eustace Bagge was clutching a shovel as tomatoes were thrown at him. He was about to hit whoever did that, but heard a voice.

"Up here, ya scurvy scum!" Marjorie called as Hermione, Haggis, and Baggis Cuzzlewitz were on her sides. "NOW!"

The Cuzzlewitz children nodded and poured scolding hot cups of tea on the man, making him yell out in pain.

Dennis Barr was on his way to the staircase, but was then pounced on and pummeled by Staci. Kevin was upstairs and looking around for Mike with his bow and arrow, but had failed to find her. Staci made Floris Kelamis run heads into Martin von Bartonschmeer.

Jonathan Christenson was in a bad impact, he was rubbing his head. He was then grabbed by Staci and she threw him into her wardrobe and forced him out, making him look like a girl with makeup, wild hair, and a dress. Jonathan looked down at himself, screamed and ran away, not even bothering to find his son, Jimmy.

Jen was backing away as Jimmy was actually there and he had a torch against the teenager. Jimmy laughed evilly as he made his torch come closer for her. Jamie laughed wickedly and looked down to see his older younger sister in distress. He then hopped onto the banister and slid down to take care of Jimmy. He had a pair of scissors which hit Jimmy in the rump and made the curly-haired boy yelp and jump up in the air.

Jen then grew very angry as she looked to see Smithy being held by Jonny 2x4's father, Tom Grove plucking his fur. Jen grew very angry at this, grabbed her candle and held it against Tom's butt which made him run in pain from the inflammation. Smithy fell, but then landed safely in Jen's arms.

Lancelot was slowly running with a shoe. This made Jimmy and the other cul-de-sac kids chase after him. Lancelot shivered as he was in the kitchen and sharp knives came out from the drawers and Alfred and Wendell looked very menacing as the stove made fire foom around like from Hell. Jimmy and the others screamed and ran away with their defeated fathers. There was a celebration as the others were running all the way back to the village and there was safety now.

"And stay out!" Jamie yelled.

Jen grabbed her older brother and kissed his cheeks and swiped his hat off, ruffling up his hair. Jamie grunted in disgust and pushed her away from him and papped his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 7

Kevin managed to tackle down the West Wing. The wolf had to be there, he looked everywhere else only to find emptiness. Mike was in that very room looking down as the gem was powering down to curse her and the household forever. Kevin was aiming his bow and arrow. This made Mike hear him, she merely glanced at him and looked out the window as rain was slowly pouring down. Kevin released the arrow.

Mike roared in sudden pain. Kevin laughed as he came closer and pushed her out the window for a challenge. "Get up!" Kevin growled as he was kicking at Mike. "Get UP! What's the matter, wolf? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight me?" he taunted.

Mike looked up at him, just depressed. Kevin saw she wasn't going to fight back and he used a part of the house for a club and stalked up to the wolf, ready to knock her out possibly. Kevin was about to knock her out, until a voice caught both their attention, mainly Mike.

"NO!" it was Blossom. She had come in her coat with Bubbles and Buttercup inside the hovercraft.

"Blossom..." Mike whispered.

"No, Kevin, don't!" Blossom yelled out to stop the jock.

Kevin came closer and was about to knock out Mike. The wolf reacted instantly and had the strength to fight back. Kevin grew instantly nervous and scared as Mike drew closer to him.

"Let's go, Girls!" Blossom clicked on the auto pilot and had the hovercraft zip them to inside the house to reach Mike.

Mike and Kevin were still having their fight. Mike had knocked off Kevin's red cap to show a messed up haircut he was embarrassed about. Normally Mike would laugh at this, but she had to save her energy for protecting her life. Mike shoved Kevin and pounced over top of him. Mike kicked Kevin somewhere, but was unable to find him a while.

Kevin wasn't kicked off. He was still coming to fight back. Kevin saw a dooming shadowed figure and hit it hard. Though, he now saw it was a gargoyle. "Come out and fight," Kevin demanded, still refusing to give up. "Were you in love with her, wolf? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me!?"

Mike was revealed to be one of the disguised gargoyles. Kevin sensed her coming from behind and went to hit her, but the wolf used her fangs against the weapon.

Kevin came towards a wall as the lightning flashed. "It's over, wolf, Blossom is MINE!"

Mike finally had enough of him. She grabbed him by his throat and walked a little far to the end of the roof, leaving him to dangle.

Kevin looked down and suddenly turned white as a sheet. "Let me go!" he cried. "P-Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Mike growled at him, but then she grew to feel sorry for her prey. She became a monster by her anger and foolishness, she would be worse if she were to leave Kevin die. She then pulled him closer to the roof to prevent any falling or damage. "Get out." she growled to him lightly.

"Mike!" Blossom cried, finding where they were. Her headband had fallen out, so her hair seemed loose.

The ginger-haired wolf turned and smiled as she saw a warm face. "Blossom..." Mike came closer to the Powerpuff Girl as they shared a warm, reuniting embrace. Mike ran her paws delicately against her soft face. "You came back..."

Blossom smiled back as she stroked Mike's fur. She was so happy to see the wolf again. However, her expression quickly shifted from happiness to worry. Mike suddenly growled and winced in pain as Kevin had shoved a dagger in her side, allowing the warm, crimson liquid to drip from the stinging pain of murder and betrayal. Kevin gripped onto the wolf's back, but Mike was starting to tumble back and fall which made Kevin himself fall and scream off the balcony to be rid of for good.

Blossom had saved Mike from falling and laid her gently on the ground. The residence came to see what had happened and looked in shock and sadness that the wolf had been killed, but not dead quite yet. Lu and Og held each other in sadness, Alfred patted Marjorie's back, Jen, Jamie, and Smithy shared comforting hugs.

"Blossom..." Mike breathed shallowly as the pink Powerpuff Girl held her close. "Y-You came back..."

"Of course, I came back, I couldn't let them..." Blossom was feeling guilty, she had told everyone about Mike and lead to this disaster. "Oh, this is all my fault! If I had come here sooner!"

"Maybe, it's better this way..."

"Don't talk like that... You'll be alright... We're together now..."

"At least I got to see you... One...Last...Time..."

Mike coughed a bit, looking into Blossom's pink eyes. She stroked the girl's hair behind her ear and was slowly becoming weak. Blossom started to cry as Mike's eyes lolled back into her head and she dropped dead.

"No..." Blossom choked. "No, please! Please, don't leave me! Please..." Blossom held Mike close as she started to cry into her shirt. "I love you..." she whispered.

The others looked to see the gem had rotted and was now fading away in mid-air. Time was up and they couldn't stop the curse. All hope was lost now that the spell was permanent like the enchantress told them.

 

It was raining, which matched everyone's sudden sadness of the loss of Mike and that they would never be back to normal. Inside the clouds, looking down was a raven-haired angel female with a ginger-haired angel male. They were Mike, Jamie, and Jen's parents in Heaven.

"Technically, she fell in love with the wolf and not just who the wolf was on the inside..." Miranda told her lover.

John looked back, loving at her. "You have a point, my love... Jennifer and James already lost us, they shouldn't lose Michelene as well."

"Yes... We should make this a happily ever after ending and not like Romeo and Juliet."

John and Miranda Mavinsky nodded together. They then used their powers they earned during their time in Heaven and had some colorful streaks fill the air.

 

Down on Earth, Blossom was still weeping over Mike. What she didn't know was that there were colorful streaks coming from the angels. There also came fog which made Mike's body lift up in the air. Blossom stopped crying and looked to see Mike lifting up. Everyone looked in shock as Mike was having colorful blasts around her and was slowly changing. Mike had fallen back on the ground, but gently and had a red blanket around her.

A figure stood up and was wearing droopy clothes that could only fit a cursed wolf. She had shortcut ginger hair with a golden hooped earring in her left ear and had chocolate-brown eyes. She turned to see Blossom and the others. Blossom was a little taken aback by this figure, feeling like she were a total stranger.

"Blossom," the young lady spoke up, sounding a bit raspy, but lighter than before. "It's me..."

Blossom looked at her. She looked a little confused at first and came closer. She then looked to see the brown eyes she knew and fell in love with. "It IS you!" she beamed.

Mike came to Blossom lovingly, and the two were in love. They closed their eyes and shared a kiss together. The house even changed, it was dark and gloomy before, but now it was bright and cheery. The rustic statues became angelic women and everyone else was slowly changing just as well.

Jen was changing into her form as a human young adult with a cream-colored dress shirt with a long lavender skirt with her scarlet hair worn down.

"Jen!" Mike beamed.

Jamie was changing into an older man with his black hair slightly shorter, but still had his blue cap. He also had a small stubble on his chin and had a green suit-like outfit with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Jamie!" Mike beamed again.

Marjorie was turning into an adult woman older than all of them with tan skin, a cream-colored maids dress with wild brown hair and giant hoop earrings.

"Marjorie!" Mike wrapped them all into a hug. "Oh, look at us!"

"Mom! Mom!" Og called as he and Lu were on Lancelot's back.

The two changed and turned back to their true forms. Lancelot was a turtle with a collar. Og turned into a boy with an interesting hairstyle still with his nose ring and wore a dull white shirt with blue pants and black sandals and Lu turned into a girl with long, worn down brown hair with bigger hoop earrings, a light spring green tanktop with a purple flower, lighter green Capri pants, and black sandals.

"Oh, my goodness!" Marjorie beamed as she picked up Og in her arms and Wendell in his gray-haired, orange clad form, held Lu.

Blossom and Mike laughed, happy for everyone. Mike then held Blossom and started to twirl her around.

It was now later and there was a celebration to honor the transformation for the others while Blossom and Mike would dance in the outfits they wore to their first dance together. The two then decided to dance with each other.

"Ah, love..." Jen sighed, wearing a lavender dress.

Smithy walked by in his human form and gave Jen a look.

This made the girl grin and chuckle as she went to chase after him. However, she was stopped by her brother who shook hands with her for the first time in years. "Well, Jen, old friend... Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, brother," Jen shook back with a smug smile. "I told you she would break the spell!"

"I beg your pardon, little sister, but I believe I told you!"

"No, you didn't, I told you!"

"You most certainly did NOT, you air-headed, mall employee, pea-brain!" Jamie argued, shoving her.

"Come here, you overgrown border collie!" Jen growled, slapping a glove to his face.

Jen and Jamie started fighting as Mike was still dancing with Blossom. They had passed Bubbles who was very happy, and Buttercup looked bored. Marjorie held Og in her hands while Lu stood by, wearing her hair all fancy and had a green dress.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mom?" Og asked.

"Of course, my dear, of course..." Marjorie cooed.

Lu tugged the older woman's dress, looking a little aggravated over something. "Do we still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

This made the others laugh a bit while Mike and Blossom shared their dance. It was indeed a tale as old as time. John and Miranda watched from heaven and were very happy. Blossom and Mike stood close together and were happily in love and indeed lived happily ever after.


End file.
